If It Takes Forever
by RoseGad
Summary: Melan had returned to Brigadoon, but his mind and heart never truly left Marin. Set in 2069, Melan makes a return visit to a certain tenement house.


"If It Takes Forever"

By: RoseGad

Disclaimer: I don't own Brigadoon or the lyrics in this piece of fiction.

A hundred years have passed since the world in the sky had appeared. Melan had reluctantly departed his red haired love and was the first to come down to Earth to visit her. He had made a vow that he would return to her.

_If it takes forever I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers I will wait for you  
'Till you're back beside me, 'till I'm holding you  
'Till I hear you sigh here in my arms_

Time had apparently been kind to the tenement house in which Marin has still lived. Although the area was much more populated, people regarded him as more of a strange, but friendly visitor from the world above. Even as his angled blue head was at least a foot and half above the crowd, some people did stop and stare at his golden arms, navy blue armor and tripod feet, but he didn't sense any sort of hostility, but rather a welcome, as if presence of aliens from the sky world had been rather, expected.

_Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go  
Every day remember how I love you so  
In your heart believe what in my heart I know  
That forever more I'll wait for you_

Melan stopped at the door to the main entrance of the tenement house. There were the sounds of many children inside, some crying, some screaming and some laughing. He only had to knock once with his pod hand before a woman, probably in her thirties came to the door.

"You must be the Melan we've all heard about. Come on in, Grandma Marin has been expecting you. I'm Chika by the way." She said breathlessly. Oddly enough, she bore a vague resemblance to both Mike and Jun.

_Grandma _he thought. _I just hope that time has been good to her._ The woman led him down a long hallway, past several small children who looked up and stared at the strange visitor. "Grandma Marin and the original tenement house residents converted this into a foundling drop off house and orphanage several years ago," she said "My grandmother and grandfather helped run this place after the Momoi sister's sweets business took off. Their grandson by adoption still donates 5 percent of the company's profits to this house. Moe died of cancer about ten years ago…And Midori, well…She never got to see age 25.

As for Marin, she's dated several people," at this, Melan's processing unit sped up, "but never got married. Her saying is her 'heart belonged to a blue angel from the sky'." At this point they went upstairs, "It's as if she's awaiting your return."

For the first time since setting his body down on Earth, Melan spoke, "What do you mean?"

Chika heaved a heavy sigh. "For the past fifty years, Marin has been suffering from a degenerative disease. The doctors could not find the cause of it, and through the pain she insists that she wants to see you again before she passes on." A grave silence filled the space between them.

_The clock will tick away the hours one by one  
And then the time will come when all the waiting's done  
The time when you return and find me here and run  
Straight to my waiting arms_

After a moment Chika walked down the hallway and slid open a door. "He's here, Grandma Marin," to which a frail voice responded, "Bring him in." Chika took his gun arm and guided the blue alien to a room with a bed in it. And in that bed was…Marin. Chika bowed out of the room, sliding the door closed behind her. Where there was red in her hair, now was grayish white, but her eyes were still as green as ever. The head slowly shifted in his direction, revealing that time has indeed been kind to her, as there were minimal wrinkles. She smiled at him, and for the first time since he had last laid eyes upon her, he had felt happy.

She drew in a sharp breath, "Melan," and her arms reached out toward him. He quickly floated over to her. "Melan. I love you. I always have." She said as he picked her up with his pod hands and gingerly held her. Her frail arms wrapped around his strong body. It didn't matter to him that she was well over a century old, because to Melan, Marin was his other half.

"Marin, I…I--" he cut off suddenly at a loss of words to say. "Its okay Melan, I'm just glad you're here." And she drew in one last deep breath. He could see Granny's worn, torn and faded teddy. The curtains fluttered.

_If it takes forever I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers I will wait for you  
'Till you're here beside me, 'till I'm holding you  
And forever more sharing your love_

And forever more I'll wait for you.

Song, "I Will Wait for You" from the _Umbrellas of Cherbourg_

Lyrics by: Norman Gimbel


End file.
